Kirby's Prophecy
by AmethystLeoperrine
Summary: Kirby is a young hero of Dreamland, but what happened in his past? Join him as a newborn that makes him becoming a legendary star warrior a magical adventure! First Fanfic! (Please don't read this anymore! I am making a rewritten version of this cause this version stinks!)
1. Chapter 1: A Nice Breezy Summer Day

Chapter 1: A breezy summer day

Back when Kirby was a newborn, he lived on a planet called Hope Star. He lived in a small kingdom, named Abeline, home of four legged creatures with pointy ears, known as cats. He was taken in with Meta Knight, to the ruler of Abeline, named Queen Cadence. She was pink like Kirby, and had blue eyes, she was wearing a robe with a crown on her head. She also had a daughter, named Petal.

Petal was a light green cat with yellow eyes, and wore a bracelet on her front left leg. And today was a very special day. Kirby was going to open his eyes for the first time. "Shouldn't his eyes be open by now?" asked the teenage cat.

"Hush," quieted Cadence, " Petal, he'll open up his eyes in his own time."

Kirby was only taken in a few weeks ago, so he could not speak yet. See, puffballs only open up their eyes when they're about one to two weeks, but Kirby's time was delayed by a week.

However, Petal didn't care whatever her mom said, or when Kirby's time was delayed, she wanted Kirby to open up his eyes this minute.

Suddenly, a small star spirit named Twinkle flew in to comfort the sixteen year old cat. "It's okay," she said gently comforting Petal, "Kirby's only a baby so he'll open up his eyes some time."

"I know its just I really want to show Kirby outside the castle, and I've been waiting for this moment!" exclaimed Petal.

While the star spirit was staying by Petal's side, Kirby opened up his eyes, finally deciding it was time. As Petal turned her head she saw Kirby's eyes open, clear as day. It was a miracle for Petal as she beamed in delight, " You opened up your eyes!" Twinkle noticed and went to the crib where Kirby was.

"Congratulations Kirby, you have offically opened your eyes." Kirby, happy and full of joy, let out a small "poyo". Petal and Twinkle felt happy and praised Kirby for saying his first word.

After a few moments, Petal picked up Kirby, and took him to the entrance of the castle, when a voice startled them both.

"Just where do you think your going?" It was Cadence, she was a little suspicous of where the pink puffball and light green cat were going.

"Outside." answered Petal.

Before Cadence was about to scold Petal, she saw Kirby's blue eyes, and smiled. "Kirby opened up his eyes." she said.

"He decided, it was time." Petal replied. Now that Cadence understood what Petal was doing with Kirby, she wanted to know if she was taking him outside to show Kirby the village.

"So now you and Kirby are going out to see the village, then?" she asked.

Petal grew a little confused, she wanted to show her adopted little brother all of Enchantica. "Why should I just show him the village," she wondered. "Why not all of Enchantica?"

Cadence's smile turned into a frown, making her eyes dark with worry. She answered with a little worry, "There are monsters around Abeline, and some Star Warriors had died while attempting to get through Whisker Woods. So I'm afraid all of Enchantica is out of the question."

Petal's mother's answer made her and Kirby feel a little sad, he really wanted to go and see what the outside of Abeline would look like. "Is it dangerous?" asked the young cat.

Cadence, now smiling, replied, "Nuh uh, not in the town,"

"So we can go!" beamed Petal as Kirby let out an excited "poyo!".

Cadence was shocked at how Kirby said his first word. "I suppose you have to leave the castle sometime," Petal smiled at how her mom said that she and Kirby can go. "Be careful," said the adult she-cat as her daughter and adopted son left her, "And stay together!" she called out.

So the duo went outside the castle, Kirby was amused at how the outside looked like.

"Well, Kirby," said Petal, "Welcome to the village, isn't it big?"

In the village, there were alot of cats, there were two kittens playing roughly on each other, and old cats talking about their life. He thinks he's gonna like being outside, after being cramped inside the castle, it felt nice to get a breath of fresh air. Until Petal's friends came to them, one was a she-cat with gray fur and brown eyes, her name was Dove. The other was a male cat with dark orange fur, and gray eyes, his name was Victor.

"Hi Petal!" greeted Dove. Petal turned her head to see who greeted her, realizing it was Dove, she said hello back.

"Where's Victor?" asked Petal. Now that Petal had mention it where did Victor go?

A few moments later, they found Victor, at Madame Joan's Resturaunt.

This made Dove very serious. "Victor, are you crazy? We have been looking every where for you and you're here buying food from Madame Joan's?!" she yelled.

Victor didn't say anything he just blushed, but soon it turned into an arguement, not noticing that Kirby ate Victor's food.

After introducing Kirby to Petal's friends they went over to Jade Plains, they played a couple of games and talked for a few hours. Later, Petal's friends left for home to get ready for the Star festival tonight. Petal just fell asleep along with Kirby, he thought that this was the best day ever, he got to go outside with Petal, met his sister's friends, and best of all he ate Victor's food.

After a while Kirby got bored and distracted by a butterfly, Cadence, who just arrived at Jade Plains, she was looking for Petal and Kirby.

Cadence walked and walked, until she found Petal but no Kirby.

Petal was relaxing on the grass, not noticing Cadence. "Could lay here all day." the teenager said.

Jade Plains was a peaceful plain, everybody could come here to get thier mind off things, as a bonus the grass was really cozy as a pillow.

"Get up," commanded The Queen. "We have to go."

Petal growled, she didn't want to get ready for the festival.

Cadence was about to ask why Kirby wasn't with her, but was interrupted by Petal.

"It's not like this Star festival thing is important" she complained. "It's just another waste of time and you know it!"

Cadence knew that Petal didn't like the Star festival, (Except the time when the shooting stars appear) but, it was also Kirby's first festival in Abeline, but the queen cat really wanted her daughter to have faith in thier ancestors, but Petal didn't get the "Have faith in your ancestors" gene from her.

After looking for the newborn puffball, Cadence, Kirby, and Petal, went back home to get ready for the festival.

To be continued...

 _Little note: Kirby as a newborn will not speak poyo most of the time. I apologize for any inconvience. Also I don't own Kirby or Meta Knight, I only own Cadence, Hope Star, Petal, Twinkle, Abeline, Enchantica, Dove, Victor, and the Star festival. Sorry Meta Knight fans if Meta didn't appear in this chapter, he'll appear in the others I promise! Also sorry for a short prolouge, and chapter, the other chapters will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2: The Star festival

Chapter 2 : The Star Festival

As the sun setted on Abeline, Petal, Kirby, Cadence, and Meta Knight, were getting ready for the festival.

Cadence was preparing Petal, with a little help from Twinkle. But she did not like it at all, the dress she wore was too tight, she could barely move, and she did not want to be all fancy. "You look absolutely gorgeous Petal!" said Cadence after she put the dress on her teenage cat daughter.

Petal didn't care, she just wanted to go to the festival and get this over with. "It's too tight," she complained. "I can't move."

Cadence paid no attention, she just wanted Petal to like it for once.

Meanwhile, in Kirby's room, Meta Knight was pampering the little pink baby. He fed him, gave him milk, changed his diaper, and entertained him.

After getting ready for festival, they went out to enjoy it, along the way they noticed Dove and Victor.

"Hi Petal, Kirby," greeted Victor, as the two different siblings waved to thier friends.

"Hi Victor are you having a good time, like I have to ask?" asked Petal muttering a little.

"Poyo." replied Kirby.

"I can't wait to see the shooting stars!" exclaimed Dove.

"They only come every seven years." explained Victor.

"I know I know," said Dove. "But soon I'll know why they come every seven years and wish upon one of them." she replied.

Everyone laughed, including Kirby. It was his first festival and he wanted to make it the best night ever that he won't forget no matter what.

...

Later, when the moon rised over its peak, everybody was at a kabob stand, getting dinner.

"So when will the shooting stars come out?" asked Victor after he took a bite of his kumquat kabob.

"When everybody comes to the cliff,"answered Petal. "It's not like they're quick as a cheetah."

Victor sighed, he loved the part when the shooting stars come out. Normally the shooting stars would show Enchantica that good signs are coming ahead, but this year would be different, and it's not because of the shooting stars. After having thier meal everyone splitted up telling them they'll see each other at the cliff.

At the shooting star cliff, Twinkle was showing Kirby the color of the stars.

"See that star on the left," said Twinkle as she pointed to the blue one. "That star is blue. Blue means hope, we will always have hope all over Enchantica."

Kirby oohed and aahed as if he was learning about the stars.

"The red star carries faith, we must have faith in all of the Star Warriors who fought in the past."

Kirby liked it when he looked at the stars, however he wonders what they look like up close.

Twinkle pointed to the yellow star (Which is Popstar), and explained, "And that is the yellow star which represents love we will always have love in our hearts, no matter who we love or hate."

Kirby only knew three stars and a poem that he learned from the star spirit. It read: "Remember these three important stars even if you are near of far. The blue carries hope, the red carries faith, and the yellow fills itself with love."

After a few moments, the shooting stars had started. Everyone grew in awe at how they looked better than last year.

In the distance away from the cliff was an elder cat, she sensed that something was wrong and not right. "I sense something is not right, and it's not the shooting stars."

After the stars, everyone went home and to bed.

At the castle, Cadence put Kirby in the crib, and tucked him in and drifted off to sleep. Petal was sleeping in her bedroom, Meta knight was sleeping in the guestroom, and Cadence was sleeping in her masterbed room, and Kirby was sleeping in the nursery. Everyone was sleeping soundly unaware of what was gonna come.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Under Attack

Chapter 3: Under Attack

 _Note: Sorry about chapter 2. There weren't that many events that took place in it, that's why it was short. The reason why it was so short is because, I couldn't think any ideas for the chapter but random like seeing Petal's friends, getting dinner, and shooting stars. How ever this one will be longer, okay? Also, I don't own Kirby, Nintendo, Hal Labratory, Warpstar Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment own Kirby. I own nothing but the OCs. Now that that's out of the way, let the chapter begin!_

In the master bedroom, Cadence slept sound asleep, dreaming of happy dreams, until a loud door opening made her jump. She woke up to find the captain of the guard.

"Your highness! There are monsters attacking the castle and the town!" he warned as Cadence put on her clothes.

Cadence freaked out. She was afraid that they might kill her children. "Tell the villagers to go to the panic cave." she commanded.

However, instead of doing what the queen told him to do, it worried the captain. "But what about the monsters? They might hurt the villagers."

Cadence still serious had no choice but to force the captain. "Please Captain, it's the only way to protect the villagers. And be sure to warn Meta Knight, and Petal. I'll take Kirby with me."

The Captain obeyed the queen's order, and told the other guards as soon as he left.

The queen rushed to the nursery to get Kirby. Once inside, she carefully picked up the sleeping young pink puffball. The castle had rumbled a little at first, but as the duo tried to escape, the castle walls had fallen, from small to big.

...

As soon as they were almost out of the castle, they rushed to a hole in the castle. But before Cadence knew it, a huge piece of wall fell on one of her paws. She screamed, and dropped Kirby out of her mouth, and he fell on the ground, which woke him up and started crying. Cadence freaked out at how she saw her child crying, she set herself free to pick up Kirby, and rushed to the safety cave.

As soon as the two dodged the monsters, they saw the cave.

Meta Knight looked up and sighed in relief as Cadence came in the cave. "Are you two ok?" Meta Knight asked.

Cadence put Kirby with Petal and the others, and then answered, "Yes, I'm okay. I just scraped my paw is all. I'm fine."

Meta Knight lifted up her paw, and saw a small scrape. He put a bandage on the pink cat and setted her paw down.

Kirby just held on to Petal's leg as tight as he could. He felt pretty scared after what happend back there at the castle. He didn't like this at all, he wished he would make it go away. "Poyo." he said in fear. He just wanted this to be over right now. Maybe if he wished hard enough, it might be a dream. A dream where he would had a peaceful night, a dream where no monsters would attack Abeline, a dream where someone would hug him and tell him, "It's going to be okay.".

After a few silent moments, Cadence walked up to Petal and Kirby. "Petal, Kirby, I'm afraid I have bad news. We are gonna have to take you two to Clarice."

They didn't say anything, they just gasped in surprise.

"Half of the village might had been destroyed, as well as half of the castle it might take a few months to repair, I'm sorry, but that's how it's gonna be."

Petal dropped her head down in sadness, she was gonna miss her mother and Meta Knight, Dove, and Victor. However, she also got a little worried. Where will Cadence and Meta Knight stay while the castle's gonna be repaired?

Kirby, however, was a different story. He just started to cry just a little. He will miss Cadence and Meta Knight, Meta Knight took care of him before Cadence and Petal found them.

But before Petal could demand her mom a proper explanation, Cadence told the two, "And as a bonus, you'll take Twinkle along."

The children smiled a little bit now that Twinkle's coming along. Cadence stood up, tells them they'll leave tomorrow afternoon, and left, without another word.

...

The next afternoon, Petal, and Kirby were outside saying good-bye to Dove, and Victor.

"Good-bye Dove." Petal said after giving her a hug. "We'll see you in a few months!" Twinkle replied. Victor gave the trio a hug good-bye as well. After a few hours of saying good-bye, the star spirit, the light green teenage cat, and the pink puffball baby, left Abeline, and ventured on to Clarice's cottage.

They walked, and walked, then for a little change of pace they walked some more. They ran into a few situations, but got through, a few days later they decided to take the shortcut to Clarice's house. Day by day, they camped out. Thier feet got tired so they needed to rest for a while. It was a long walk for Kirby, so sometimes he needed to nap on Petal's back.

...

It took a few weeks, but they finally reached to Clarice. It was raining the day they arrived. Quietly, Twinkle knocked on her door. Clarice woke up to the sound of her door, went downstairs, and open the door to find Twinkle, Petal, and Kirby. She was purple with yellow stripes on her face, legs, and back, and had light purple eyes. She smiled when she heard that her sister, Cadence said that her children and star spirit were coming over for a few months. So, she brought them in, and dried them off with towels. After that, she showed them thier rooms (Twinkle had to sleep with Kirby), and tucked them in, and went back to bed.

Kirby felt happy on one hand when he saw how nice Clarice was, but on the other hand, he really missed Cadence. However, his stomach was empty and his mind was full, it was hard to sleep, but after a few minutes, sleep and Kirby found each other.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Not What She Seems

Chapter 4: Not what She seems

A few months had passed. Spring and the beginning of summer flew by Enchantica. Clarice was still caring for the children and star spirit, it felt pretty peaceful to be with her niece and nephew and thier star spirit. Petal and Twinkle were outside on a stroll in the forest, while Clarice was at her cottage with Kirby, who was gonna have a little snack. He was drinking a glass of milk as the purple cat was baking the cake (or at least making sure it's perfect).

"Hey Kirby, did you finish your drink already," asked Clarice as the baby stopped drinking and tried to put the glass of milk down but accidently dropped it. "Oh, careful, it might break." she said with a stern but mostly kind voice.

Kirby blushed, "Poyo Poyo." he apologized. Clarice chuckled and took the apology.

It was so nice having a little company for her, it was getting a little lonely without any kids in the house, but with Petal, and Kirby, it was more lively.

"Now it'll only be a minute," Clarice replied. " Aunt Clarice just has to make sure that the cake is perfect." So she added a little bit of pink frosting, some sprinkles, and a little bit of whipped cream.

Kirby couldn't wait for his piece of cake, he was now three months old, and can now try soft food.

After adding the finishing touches, Clarice picked up the cake with her two paws and walked over to Kirby, saying, "Oh look at you, you're so adorable in your small diaper!" she put down the cake and smiled, as she sliced a piece of cake off. _"Wow, three months today."_ she thought. Kirby opened up his mouth, and ate a small part of the cake.

"Poyo!" he said with joy after eating the cake. It tasted very sweet, Clarice would always make the best cake on Hope Star. As Kirby was about to eat another piece of cake, the baby, and Clarice heard a knock at the door.

How that knock made Clarice jump, she knew it was Cadence, meaning Abeline was repaired, and also means her children will have to come home, Clarice's smile turned into a frown and stammered, "Umm...I'll be...mmm...right back." And walked to the door, opened it and talked to Cadence, which soon turned in to an arguement.

This frightened Kirby alot, tears came up into his eyes, almost as if he was about to cry, he didn't like conflict at all. He wished this would end now.

...

It took twenty minutes but the arguement was over. Clarice walked back inside with a present in her paws, but never mentioned who it was from. "Look what I found," she beamed with happiness. "I wonder what it is, why don't we go upstairs and find out!" replied the purple yellow striped cat as she picked up Kirby. He giggled as Clarice kissed him on his cheek, and carried him. "Oh my," she gasped in awe. "How much cake did you have?" she asked as she walked upstairs and hummed.

As soon as they went into the nursery, Clarice put down the present, and the newborn, and sat. "Now let's see what's inside, maybe it's a new toy!" she said as she giggled. She opened it, but closed it as she heard Petal calling for her.

Kirby got confused. What did his big sister need Clarice for? Something important? Clarice stood up, put the present on the dresser, and the infant in the play pen, and closed the door. However, someone taught him how to get out the easy way, Kirby crawled under the tunnel, not hearing a whoosh coming from the box, climbed up a mat, and jumped down and landed safely on a pillow. He went up to the dresser, to find the gift on the floor but nothing inside it, Kirby got confused. Where was the present?

He crawled away, looking for the present. Until, he heard a giggle coming from the toy box. As he opened it, it was a pendant. _"Was this making the noise?"_ he thought.

"Hey you found me!" said a voice. Kirby looked around, almost as if he heard someone talking to him. "Oh, you can't see me of course," the voice said politely. "How very rude of me!" The pendant turned into a shape of a baby deer, which amused yet scared the baby a little. "My name's Fauna, nice to meet you!" greeted Fauna as she bowed her head. Kirby smiled at how his pendant transformed, and gave Fauna a hug. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

Kirby didn't say anything, he was just quiet for a minute.

Fauna gasped and said, "Don't tell me you don't know your name! Or are you not much of a talker."

Kirby blushed, the only word that can come out of his mouth, is nothing but poyo. So he tried to say his name."K-K-Ka-K-Kabbii." he replied trying to pronounce his name.

Fauna grinned. "Good, very good!" she praised as the puffball jumped for joy.

"Kabbii! Kabbii!" Kirby jumped at how he learned saying his name. He felt happy that he learned his name, until the time to congratulate himself ended, as the duo heard Clarice coming upstairs.

Quickly, Fauna turned back into her pendant form, as Clarice opened the door, and saw her nephew, and sat down and smiled and asked Kirby in a polite way, "There you are, what are you doing out of your play pen?" she looked down and saw the pendant. "Oh, are you admiring your new necklace?"asked the yellow striped purple cat as she put it on Kirby's body. She laughed as the baby yawned, and told him gently to not sneak out of the play pen, and put Kirby in the crib, telling him that it was bedtime. "Good night sweetie, sweet dreams."she said as she turned off the light and hummed the "Troll Mother's Lullaby", and closed the door and left it by a creak.

As Kirby drifted off to sleep, he smiled as he closed his eyes, he was happy that he made a new friend, and hung out with Clarice for a while.

But, Clarice opened up the door again, peeking at the baby, and smiled in a evil way, and did her evil laugh, for the baby, not knowing what his aunt would be planning.

...

In the middle of a dark and stormy night, Kirby was sound asleep in his crib, not knowing what was coming to him.

An unseen hand (or paw) took Fauna away from the baby pink puffball, as well as the crib was being pushed while Kirby was asleep. It tilted over on the side, which woke up the baby, at first, his eyes were a little blurry from being awake, but as soon as he got cleared vision, he noticed that the lights were off in the hallway. Curious, Kirby crawled to hear someone calling for help, it was coming from the washing machine.

He opened it to find Fauna in the washing machine drowning, and choking. "Thank you," she coughed.

Kirby looked scared at how he saw his new friend almost drowned.

"Something's...not right." a catching breath Fauna replied as Petal and Twinkle came in.

"What's going on?" asked Twinkle as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Kirby explained what happened yesterday, how he met Fauna, who is actually his pendant, got taken away by an unseen paw, and how she got in the washing machine.

Petal and Twinkle understood what had happened, and trusted Fauna.

As soon as the pendant caught her breath again, she turned back into her deer form.

"What do we do now?" asked Petal.

Fauna thought for a minute and had an idea. "We need to find Clarice first to see if she's ok." she answered as she turned back to her normal form and on to Kirby.

They heard a sound coming from the hallway, discovering it was the baby gate that was connected to the stairs. Kirby, and the gang got a little scared at first and went down the steps very quietly, sometimes Kirby got scared, so Fauna gave him a tip. "If you ever feel scared, in a dark place like this, you can hold me tightly! You might feel a little bit safer." she said as she glowed in the dark. There was thunder and lighting every few minutes.

Suddenly, they heard Clarice's voice sing the lullaby that she sung to Kirby.

...

Three hours had gone by and still no Clarice, they thought that she went out or she was some how missing. Fauna thought that they should split up to find her at all cost. Kirby went with Fauna while Petal went with Twinkle. But still no luck, the gang thought they should give up, till they heard a voice.

It was coming from a closet, curious, they went inside, and before they knew it, the background became grey.

"Whoa, what is this place?" wondered Petal as she looked around.

Kirby was very curious, he saw a vision of himself but older, as he crawled closer, he heard a voice.

 _"It's got to be impossible, but your name wouldn't have to be Kirby?"_ it said.

He walked closer and saw something behind the starship, it was small box with a small star. Twinkle, Petal, and Fauna, saw a faint glow getting bigger as Kirby was but inches away, from the small star, and stopped to put his hand out to touch it. The foreboding feeling in the trio's guts, was getting stronger, as they felt the urge to tell the baby to get away from the warp star as the glow got bigger.

But it was too late, he touched it, but something happened, he heard another voice.

 _"H-he-help!"_ it screamed.

Kirby opened up his eyes and gasped.

What on earth did he see? All he heard was someone calling for help, but who? And why?

To be continued...

 _Note: Yeah, first long_ _chapter_ _yay! Hey guys, sorry to be away for so long. I had to take a vacation is all. Yeah, I'm so glad that you're liking this so far. This story (movie) might be an amount of approximately fifteen to twenty chapters in all. If you had checked my profile, there will be a sequel to this story. And before you ask, the answer is yes, it's going to be associated to Kirby: Right Back at Ya, if some of you don't like that show, I frankly don't care, the sequel will still be associated to Kirby: Right Back at Ya no matter if you like it or not. You could say Kirby's Prophecy is a prequel to his tv show. Also, sorry if I'm not working on Savannah's story, it's just I'm so busy working on Kirby's backstory that I forgot about it. But don't worry the first episode (chapter)_ _will come out soon. Clarice is planning something behind our hero's back, that can't be good. Well, I'll see you guys later. I don't own Kirby, only OCs (Fauna is one of them). Hope to see you soon, coming up, is "The Future Memories of Kirby". Fanfiction doesn't like it when I put in notes at the beginning or the end of the chapters. I still do them anyway, :(._


	5. Chapter 5: Glimpse of the Memories

Chapter 5: Glimpse of the Memories

 _Note: Yes finally! Chapter 5 is in the building baby! I know what your gonna say, "you took two weeks!". Sorry, I had to take a break from fanfiction. But now I'm back. So, while I was away, I thought i could do like a "Previously on Kirby's Prophecy" thing. So from now on, the story will tell what had happened in the previous chapter. Well, let the chapter begin!_

 _Previously on Kirby's Prophecy... In the middle of the night, Kirby wakes up by his crib being pushed down, and to discover Fauna, his gift slashed a friend, was trapped in the washing machine. Soon joined by Twinkle and Petal, they soon figured out that Clarice, thier aunt was some how missing, and began the adventure of finding her, but soon ended by hearing her voice coming from a closet? As they went in, they soon realized it was just a future memory about Kirby. But when he touched it, he soon figured out there was more than just that._

"What was that?!" frightened the light green teenage cat as she grabbed the memory from the pink baby. But as soon as she grabbed it, the vision faded away and disappeared into nothingness. The other two gasped, the background had turned back into color, and heard the song again but this time it was coming from the tunnel.

Fauna changed into a wolf and sniffed. As she learned the scent of Clarice, she looked up and pondered.

"What is it Fauna? Have you found Clarice?" asked the star spirit as she floated over to the tunnel along with Petal and Kirby.

Fauna looked up and turned around and answered. "Yes, it seems she went through this tunnel."

Petal walked closer to the tunnel and stuck her head through it, all she saw was a slope in the tunnel going nothing but down. Her eyes were wide at how deep the slope was. _"Oh my goodness! This tunnel is deep, I can't even see the bottom!"_ she thought as she popped her head out.

The trio gathered around the tunnel where Petal was standing.

Twinkle looked at Petal's expression and knew she had a little worry in her. "What did you see?" asked Twinkle.

Petal explained what she saw down there, at first, everyone felt nervous about going down there, but the little one was full of curiosity, and climbed into the hole. He thought it looked liked fun, but as he tried to get off his stomach, he slipped and slid down the slide like tunnel. Petal looked back and noticed that Kirby was gone.

Everyone got worried and had no choice but to slide down the tunnel.

...

It took fifteen minutes, but they finally reached the bottom of the tunnel, only to discover a strange place. Not only that but to find Kirby lying on the ground, unconscious.

The three heroines surrounded the small pink infant, and Petal picked up Kirby and put him on her back. "Whoa! What is this place?" wondered Twinkle as she flew around the green grassy plains.

"We seem to be in a peaceful meadow." replied Fauna as she shape-shifted into her pendant form and clipped herself on to Kirby.

The background looked like a peaceful calm place to call home. And in front of them, was a house in the shape of a dome. The trio looked at each other, and walked closer to it.

 _"A house in the shape of a dome? What's that doing here?"_ Twinkle thought.

Petal tried to open the door, but soon figured out it was locked. "Oh dear, the door is locked." she said as tried to unlock it with her claws but failed.

Fauna unclipped herself from Kirby (who was still passed out), and turned herself into a raven. "Is it locked?" she asked as she flew up to the open window.

The teenage cat looked up to see the black raven and nodded.

"I might be able to open it from the inside." she replied as flew through the open window, unlocked the door, and opened it.

Inside, was a door up ahead, but it was locked too, and there was some furniture in it too, almost as if someone lives here.

Twinkle looked at the pipes that were connected to the door. _"It seems like these pipes are connected somehow, maybe it requires some key."_ she thought as she went in the pipe. "Hey guys!" she called out to Petal and Fauna. Twinkle pointed over to the pipe in order to tell Petal to put the memory they found in it.

She walked over to it and looked inside. She took out the small purple box with the star, and put it inside the pipe, and closed the door attached to the pipe and turned the wheel around two times.

It went through the pipe into a big crystal and started glowing purple, however the door didn't open.

"What happened?!" Petal exclaimed.

Twinkle looked around finding a way to open it. "Let's find away to open the door." she replied as she looked around.

Kirby opened up his eyes to find himself on Petal's back and got off, which lead to a new discovery under the round door. _"What's this,"_ he thought as he got closer to the small round button. _"It's rather small but it looks like my tiny arms might fit."._ So he pushed the button which made a sound at first, then the ground started to rumble, the other three turned around and found Kirby in front of the door.

Petal rushed over and grabbed Kirby by her paws and held tight.

But as soon as it started, it was over. And the door opened up hearing Clarice's voice once again.

"You did it Kirby!" praised Fauna as she clipped on to the newborn's body.

"It's seems the memory you will share unlocked the door." replied the star spirit and turned around. "Maybe, if we can find more memories like this it might bring us to Clarice and back home!" she beamed with happiness.

"Well, it seems we need seven more." Fauna said as she and Kirby got on to Petal's back.

Behind the door was another tunnel telling them new discoveries awaits them, and they had nowhere to go but through the tunnel.

"Well guys, this is turning out to be an adventure. And to be honest it scares me a bit." Petal replied excited and scared.

"Yeah, me too." Twinkle said shaking on the inside.

Fauna felt a little bit nervous, but mostly brave, but she also saw Kirby, who was a little more scared than the heroines. Fauna smiled and comforted the little one. "Don't worry Kirby, we'll do our best to keep you safe!" comforted the pendant.

And off they went through the tunnel.

However, behind them was a shadow, an evil shadow. He smiled his evil smile and cackled, **_"Yesss, run along side star warrior. Your lucky that I'm watching you. I'll be paying attention, very close attention. Cruel Monster Warriors, bring the end. The Star Warriors will never rise again._**

To be continued...

 _Note: Oh Dear, things will not be good that's for sure. Finally, Chapter 5 is here. Chapter 6 is in the works right now. BTW, the last sentence that the shadow said, was a riddle. "Cruel Monster Warriors bring the end. The Star Warriors will never rise again" I'll give you a hint, "the menace will fix everything and will bring them back.". That's it! Ta, Ta. Oh I know the drill._


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare in the Shadows

Chapter 6: Nightmare in the Shadows

 _Previously on Kirby's Prophecy... The gang discovers a secret tunnel that leads to a very strange place, and in that strange place, was dome house. Curious, they went inside, and Twinkle found a pipe, which opened the door after they put the memory inside, and pushed a button which unlocked the door. Nowhere to go but through the tunnel. However, a evil menace will stand in their way._

After they went through the tunnel they ended up in a strange place, it was a grassy area and in the background was a tree and a house disappearing and reappearing every five seconds.

"Wow, this place is new, I wonder where the next memory is." replied the star spirit.

Kirby was amazed at this plesant land it reminded him of Abeline.

"Well this is a strange land, yet wonderful but we still have to find that other memory." said the heart pendant.

Kirby felt himself glowing, almost as if someone is calling him, but he also saw the faraway memory glowing a faint glow too. "Poyo poyo!" he said as he pointed over there.

"Kirby, you think the memory is over that bridge?" wondered the light green teenage cat.

The pink young baby nodded.

"Well, if he thinks that's the memory, then let's go!" replied Fauna as she turned into a deer and lead the way.

But as they followed their way to the bridge something happened. A shadow appeared right in front of them.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?!" shouted Petal as Kirby and Twinkle got behind her.

 _ **"Why I'm the shadow of nightmares, also know as, Nightmare."**_ he answered with his deep raspy voice.

"Why are you here?!" asked Fauna, who was so mad that her body glowed red.

 _ **"I came here, for the champion, where is he?!"**_ yelled the shadow as he let out thunder and lighting from his body.

Petal stepped forward to protect the weak infant and star spirit. "Leave him alone!" she hissed as she jumped on the shadow but dodged and fell on the ground. "Dude, what is your problem?" Petal asked as she got on her feet.

 _ **"I see, that I'm going to show you just how serious I am about the champion!"**_ he yelled as he disappeared.

But something happened to the whole background, everything turned into a nightmare of bad dreams. The whole blue sky turned into a dark, dank, and black night, the sound of the children's laughter turned into cries and screams, the beautiful voices of birds turned into the sour voices of crows, and the evil laughter that Nightmare made, caused a giant whirl of smoke, which separated Kirby and the others.

 _ **"Ha ha! They're all separated! That'll buy me more time to find the champion!"  
**_ he laughed and he flew off to find the little champion, searching for the little star warrior.

Meanwhile, Petal, unconscious, opened up her eyes to find herself faraway from the gang. "Ugh, where am I?" the light green cat asked trying to gain consciousness. She regained her sight after the smoke hit her in the eyes, she looked around to find the others not around her. "Kirby, Fauna, Twinkle!" she called out. No answer. "Guys?" she called out once again. No answer. _"Oh no, we must have gotten separated when that giant whirl of smoke hit us. I got to find the others and fast, before what's his name comes back."_ she thought, and off she went.

In another area, Twinkle also regained consciousness, as well as her clear eyesight. "Thank goodness I nearly survived that smoke guys, I thought I was a goner!" she replied. But no answer came. "Guys! Fauna, Petal, Kirby? Where are you?!" she called out, as she heard a whoosh. Twinkle turned around, frightened about the whoosh. "Who's that, who's there?" she shivered as she heard it again. An evil laugh came out of Nightmare as he appeared in front of the small star spirit, and smiled his creepy smile.

 _ **"Well, well, well, what do we have here, it's a little creature in front of me,"**_ snickered Nightmare as Twinkle stepped back.

"P-P-Please, stay back, I'm warning you!" stammered the star spirit.

 _ **"For a sec there, I mistook you for the champion, but you're just a tiny, weak star spirit!"**_ he laughed.

Twinkle shivered, feeling the sudden urge to call for help. Nightmare's whole body, was about to take Twinkle's powers away and be discinagrated for good. Twinkle screamed for help, luckily Petal and Fauna heard it, and rushed over to help the star spirit.

"What is it Twinkle, we could hear your scream from a mile away!" said Petal as the star spirit pointed to Nightmare.

Fauna looked at Nightmare and discovered Kirby inside him. _"Oh dear, that monster's gotten Kirby! I have to save him but how? That's it, I can use my lightning bolt! Cadence showed me how before I met Kirby if I can just remember."_ she thought.

 ** _"Oh, it seems you are all together now but where is your little pink friend? Why look inside me!"_** he cackled.

Fauna, so furious, let out a huge storm. "Hey, shadow, I have a gift for you!" she yelled. _**"You do huh? Well what is it?"**_ asked the shadow.

Fauna, smiled like a brave hero and answered, "A zap of lighting bolts!" she said as lightning went down on Nightmare, which set Kirby free.

As soon as the lighting bolt show ended, Nightmare couldn't take it anymore and gave up for now. _**"FINE! Here, take your champion back, but this isn't over. JUST YOU WAIT!"**_ angered Nightmare as he disappeared.

Everything turned back to the way it was, full of good times and happiness.

The heroines ran over to the baby to see if he was ok. "Kirby, are you ok?" asked the seventeen year old cat.

Kirby got up and ran over to his sister and hugged her leg, telling her he's ok. Petal hugged the little star warrior. "There there, it's going to be ok Kirby, you're safe now." comforted Petal as Kirby cried with tears of joy. Fauna, and Twinkle joined in to group hug, for finally being reunited once again.

"Now come on, we got to go to the next memory." Fauna replied and led the way to the second memory.

They took a few lefts and rights, ups and downs, but soon they arrived at the bridge and across it, was the memory. Both Kirby and the memory were glowing very brightly, which meant they were getting closer to it.

"The memory must be over that bridge!" an ambitious Petal replied as she jumped on the first step gently with the newborn on her back. Twinkle and Fauna followed along side the green cat and the pink puffling. They tried their best not to fall and get hurt for how there was no banister to grab on to, but still they stayed on the stairs. There was a few floors but they finally reached the top of the tower, to the bridge.

"Something tells me this bridge might collapse any time now." Twinkle replied as she carefully put one foot on the bridge. _"It's not that lose."_ she thought.

One by one, they went across the bridge. The heroines went safely across, the only one left was Kirby but he could not budge, he was afraid that the bridge might fall.

However, he felt a little brave and went across anyway. _"Um, this is not safe."_ he thought. He walked across very carefully, but something happened, the bridge started to shake, causing it to collapse. _"Oh no, the bridge is gonna collapse."_ he thought as it started to collapse. It made him jump up he ran to the exit.

The girls cheered Kirby on, knowing that he will make it, however, Twinkle had both positive thoughts and negative thoughts. The rope at the tower snapped which made the baby holding on to one of the steps for dear life. Petal ran over to save her younger brother, she told Kirby to grab her paw and he obeyed.

Kirby was saved by his sister, he gave her a hug, telling her thanks.

"Your welcome Kirby, we knew you weren't gonna make it so I had to help you." Petal replied looking down at her brother with love.

Fauna didn't want to interrupt brother and sister time, but she had too. "Guys, sorry to interrupt, but we have a memory to get." she commanded with a little bit of a stern voice. Petal picked up Kirby and put him on her back, and went in to the memory, the whole background turned gray again, and Kirby could hear the voices again saying, _"Well Kirby, we worked hard but here's your house."_ it said. Petal dropped Kirby on the ground, and Kirby walked close to it, and was about to touch the memory.

To be continued...

 _Note: Finally, chapter six. There are actually two villians in the story but the main one is Clarice/Sectonia. Six chapters down, and twelve or less to go. I'm almost halfway done with the story!_ _I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading my story. I got over 700 views. Thanks! Well I got to go be sure to read Savannah's story too, and stay tuned for Chapter 7: Nightmare on the Run._


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare on the Run

Chapter 7: Nightmare on the Run

 _Previously on Kirby's Prophecy... Our quad heroes have stumbled into one of Kirby's future memories, but also into Nightmare, the shadow of nightmares who wanted Kirby to make him stronger, by taking his powers away. So he separated our heroes to make sure the heroines don't get in his way. But shortly a while they all got reunited, by Twinkle's cry for help. Fauna set Kirby free with her "zap of lightning bolts", and now, they're finally at the second memory, with two more to go._

Kirby touched the memory, his eyes started to glow white and saw another vision. _"I guess Kirby did get his treehouse after all."_ the voice said. This time he heard a boy's voice, but he could also see the memory too, almost as if he was in a different world in that vision. The vision ended, and the baby's eyes turned back to normal. Petal walked over to the floating memory and her little baby brother, and put him on her back along with the memory.

"Two down and two more to go!" a peppy Fauna replied as the background turned to color again.

The quad walked closely to the tunnel and slid down, back to the dome house.

Inside, the star spirit opened up the round door to the pipes, put in the middle of the pipe line, and closed the door. Kirby turned the wheel (which made a huge racket), and the second memory went into the crystal and glowed white. This time the door opened all by itself, and up ahead was the tunnel.

Fauna shape-shifted into her favorite form. "Well, the third memory is up ahead." Fauna replied with a little bravery. Fauna looked at all three. "Are you ready?" asked Fauna. Everyone nodded. "Then let's gooooooooooooooo!" she beamed as she slid down the tunnel.

Petal jumped in with the baby on her back, and the star spirit grabbed on to her tail.

...

After the five minute tunnel ride, the quad ended up in someone's castle.

"Something tells me this is not Mother's castle." replied Petal.

Twinkle shivered. "This place gives me the creeps, even the cobwebs have cobwebs." feared the star spirit.

Kirby shaked a little too. _"I've got goosebumps just thinking about this dead castle. Yeesh!"_ he thought. Everyone had to deal with the look of the place, creepy or not. No choice, they followed the beam of light to the third memory.

Later they ended up in front of Nightmare. **_"Hello fools, miss me?"_** he laughed as everyone gasped.

Petal got angry. "You again?! What do you want this time?!" she yelled. Fauna and Petal walked up to the shadow, and protected Kirby and the star spirit.

 _ **"Why, I just came here for your little pink friend. If you give him to me, I'll give you mercy, if you don't, you will lose your lives along with Kirby!"**_ he laughed.

Fauna stepped closer to the evil shadow. "I...I'm not afraid of you! Besides, I can defeat you Nightmare, just like last time!" she ambitiously said.

Nightmare cackled, and grabbed Fauna by her neck with his clutches. _**"Don't be so sure of that little Fauna."**_ schemed Nightmare as he petted the deer-pendant form. _**"Your silly old lightning bolts won't save you this time!"**_ he replied as his eyes glowed red.

Suddenly, a random sword flew into Nightmare, causing him to drop Fauna on the floor.

 _ **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"**_ he screamed.

Everyone turned around to see who threw the sword. It was Meta Knight! Everyone was shocked.

"Leave them alone!" he yelled.

Nightmare grew furious. He dashed towards Meta Knight, but he dodged.

He jumped on to him and attacked the shadow.

"Run!" he commanded.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No, we want to help!" Petal said.

"Poyo!" agreed Kirby.

Fauna got off the ground, she had a few scars, but healed them with her healing ability.

"We'll do everything we can to help you!" replied Fauna as she turned into her pendant shape again.

"Yeah, we'll do our best!" said Twinkle with a little bravery.

Meta Knight didn't want the young creature to get hurt, but he had no other choice. "Fine, you can help me." he replied finally saying yes.

Everyone got ready to battle along with the retired Star warrior.

The battle went on for minutes, Kirby stepped back not knowing what he could do. _"What can I do? I have to help my friends, but I don't know what I can do to help."_ he thought. Kirby looked up and he saw a torch. Curious, he inhaled it, but something happened. First, his body turned red, then a crown appeared on his head, on top of it, was fire. It seems that when Kirby inhaled the torch, he copied its ability.

Everyone turned back and was amazed at what happened to the infant. "What happened to Kirby?" Petal asked.

"He has transformed into Fire Kirby." Meta Knight answered.

Fire Kirby jumped up and breathed fire out of his mouth, attacking Nightmare.

 _ **"Why you, so you can fight a little. Wait, now I remember, the new kind of warriors are just like him!"**_ he replied making his move.

Kirby though, jumped up and made his final move.

Nightmare got enraged. He decided to give up again for now. **_"Ugh. FORGET IT! I'm getting out of here, but I'LL BE BACK!"_** he said with a lot of vengeance. And he disappeared into thin air.

Kirby turned back into his normal self. Everybody praised him as he made up his own dance.

"That was awesome!" beamed Petal.

"You made that shadow go away!" exclaimed Fauna and Twinkle.

Meta Knight calmed the cheers down. "Alright, now that he left, could any of you tell me why you are here?" he asked.

"Well, we're trying to find Kirby's third memory." answered Twinkle.

Meta Knight nodded his head. "I see." he said. "Is it that thing that's glowing over there?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let me think about it first." he replied.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The Fantasy is Real

Chapter 8: The Fantasy is Real

 _Previsouly on Kirby's Prophecy: Our quad heroes have landed in a dark and gloomy castle, and ran into Nightmare. He forces them to surrender and give Kirby to him, and leave the others in peace. However being rejected, Fauna nearly died until Meta Knight showed up and helped our heroes. Kirby, now has dicovered the ability to copy the moves that his opponent has. After Nightmare surrenders for now, our heroes ask Meta Knight if he can help find the third memory of Kirby's future._

Meta Knight thought for a moment if he could help these allies. "Alright, I'll help you find the memory." he answered finally making his decsion.

"Thank you so much Meta Knight." thanked Petal.

Meta Knight bowed down to the quad. "Follow me." he replied.

Everyone followed the retired Star Warrior to the glowing memory.

"So, Meta Knight, how did you get here in the first place?" asked Twinkle.

"I am not actually Meta Knight. I'm an illusion of him." he answered.

Everyone gasped except Kirby.

"That's right, an illusion. I live here in one of Kirby's future memories, in Memory Castle Dedede. He will meet me again later, when he's older." explained Meta Knight.

"So, Kirby will see you again when he's older?" Fauna asked.

Meta Knight nodded. "That is correct." he replied. "Another known fact, Kirby...he will be one of the new Star Warriors." he replied.

Everybody was shocked. Including Kirby.

 _"Is...Is this true? I'm gonna be one of the new Star Warriors?"_ he thought.

"I knew that would get you shocked. You see, long ago, the Star Warriors and Nightmare Enterprises had a war against each other. We fought on, but we were outnumbered and we had to retreat from the battlefield _._ Most of the Star Warriors had passed on during the war. After the final battle, we lost to Nightmare and his monsters, and all the Star Warriors were dead, except one. That was me. Realizing there were still more monsters prowling around, I ran off, and dug tunnels to hide from NME's monsters. And now, ever since Kirby came to Hope Star and to Abeline, he will be the new Star Warrior." replied Meta Knight as he explained the history of the Star Warriors.

This concerned Petal. "Does that mean, Kirby..." Petal replied stopping in the middle of her sentence.

Meta Knight nodded. Silence came on for a few minutes, the elder Star Warrior turned around and gestured Kirby to come to him. The pink baby walked over to Meta Knight. "Kirby, take this." he replied giving the small star to him.

Kirby was confused. "Poyo?" he asked curiously.

"You are an honorable Star Warrior now, you must hold on to it as long as you can. And remember Kirby, only the Warpstar can be summoned by the person who loves you the most." he answered. Kirby promised that he will never let go of the star for as long as he lived.

"Now, let's get you four to the memory. It is just down this hall." replied Meta Knight continuing the adventure.

They walked up into the gray wall the background turned into gray once more. As they walked closer to the memory, the newborn could hear himself transforming into one of his copy abilities. But what? Kirby touched the memory, and his eyes started to glow white once again. He saw the memory more better and more clear than the last one, he could see a light colored hand, and it was holding something, but Kirby did not know what it was that the hand was holding.

Suddenly, he heard another voice. _"Kirby!"_ the voice said. From the sound of that voice, it sounded like a girl's voice. Could that girl's voice be the same girl that he heard in the first memory?

Then he heard another voice. _"Beat that monster Kirby!"_ it said. But this time it was the boy who said that dialogue, not the girl. It also might've been the same boy he heard in the second memory as well. It felt like the first two memories might be connected to the third one.

Not seeing any more visions, Kirby's eyes turned back to normal, and Meta Knight grabbed the memory, making everything turn back to color.

"What did Kirby see?" asked Twinkle.

Meta Knight was quiet. "Only Kirby knows, he saw the memory...not me." he finally answered as he gave the memory to Kirby and put him on Petal's back.

With the memory in Kirby's hands, everyone walked up to the tunnel, except Meta Knight, who stayed behind.

Fauna turned around. "Meta Knight, are you coming?" she asked.

The elder Star Warrior shook his head. "No. I've done all I can to help you. There are other people who will help you on your journey to find all eight memories. But for now, the rest is up to you." he answered. "Farewell...brave...heroes." he whispered as the wind picked up which made him disappear into nothing but dust.

"We'll try Meta Knight...we'll try." everyone saluted as Meta Knight disappeared into thin air.

After saying goodbye to the veteran Star Warrior, everyone went down the tunnel.

...

The quad ended up back in the storage and stored the third memory in the third crystal and it glowed orange like fire. And the door opened, showing another tunnel, and they all slid down, and ended up in a snowy place, it was freezing and very cold, and there was snow coming down from the sky.

"It's c-c-c-cold here guys." shivered Twinkle.

Kirby's skin was shivering in the cold air as it blew all around him and the others. "P-P-P-Poyo." shivered Kirby as he rubbed his body to keep him warm.

Petal didn't mind the cold at all. "That's why I have fur to keep me toasty." she replied.

Everyone glared at her.

"Well just saying." she said.

Fauna rolled her eyes. "Never mind that, we have to find Kirby's fourth memory." she ambitiously replied.

Kirby waited, but he didn't feel himself glowing at all. "Oh great, even this snowstorm is blocking our way of finding the memory, now that Kirby isn't glowing." complained Petal.

"Maybe we should ask that snowman for directions." replied the star spirit pointing to the snowman over there.

Fauna was confused. "Snowman?" she asked.

"Over there, see?" Twinkle replied pointing.

"Well come on, maybe that snowman knows where the memory is." Fauna replied being the leader.

Everyone followed to the top of the hill, hoping the snowman knows where the fourth memory is.

To be continued...

 _Note: Finally! I'm halfway finished with my first fanfic! I've counted, and there are gonna be eighteen chapters in all. I hope I can finish this before I can publish the sequel. Sorry that I haven't been online for so long. I now have school. Yay...:(. But don't worry, I will still be in touch if I have any free time for writing fanfiction. But I need to celebrate for having over one thousand views on my first fanfic. Thanks a lot! I also again want to apologize, for not working on this for a few weeks. I'm trying to make Savannah's story catch up with Kirby's backstory, and I'll try to continue My Little Kirby if I can. But for now, I'll give you Chapter 8 of this. Hope you enjoyed it._


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Memory (part 1)

Chapter 9: The Final Memory (part 1)

 _Previously on Kirby's Prophecy: Meta Knight decides to help the quad to find the third memory for Kirby's future. With the retired Star Warrior's help they found the third memory. Soon, they ended up in a Winter Wonderland, and now are having a hard time finding the fourth one. But when Twinkle notices a snowman, the trio suggested that he might help find the fourth memory._

The quad ran through out the white deep snow to get to the snowman, it was freezing as the snow blew into their faces, but still they kept on going.

Meanwhile, Nightmare and another shadow was behind them, laughing menacingly.

"Fools, they're falling for the old "Frosty the Snowman" trick." chuckled the female shadow. "They'll never know that Chilly works for us." she conceited.

Nightmare grinned an evil smile. _**"Pretty soon, they'll be falling right into our trap."**_ he laughed.

"Yes...Yes they will." she cackled.

Both of the two shadows laughed out loud, knowing that this plan will work perfectly for them this time.

...

As soon as the quad got up to the snowman, Fauna tried to speak to it. "He-He-Hello?" she greeted nervously.

The snowman didn't move or speak. It just stood there with its eyes wide open, still as a tree.

The four waited for a sign a movement from the snowman, but nothing happened.

Petal walked over to Fauna and the snowman. She touched a little bit of it and stared at it for a few seconds. "Maybe he's a fake." she implied.

Twinkle was confused and pondering at the same time. _"That's odd. It was moving when we weren't near him."_ she thought.

Fauna touched the snowman with her hooves, and tasted a bit of the snow that was from the snowman. "No, that's real snow." she replied.

Suddenly, the snowman's head turned quickly to Fauna.

She only had a few seconds to react before she jumped back in fear. "Di-Di-Did you guys see that?! He moved!"

The snowman turned its body and walked closer to the quad, looking a little angry.

The quad thought he was gonna hurt them, but instead he spoke.

"Chilly!" he said.

Kirby opened one eye then the other. He looked at Chilly, who was staring at him. "Poyo?" he asked.

"Chilly!" the snowman answered.

At first, Kirby blinked his eyes a couple of times, confused why this snowman hasn't attacked him and the others. But seconds later, he jumped up and landed on Chilly's head. "Poyo! Chilly!" he replied.

The girls' eyes nearly popped out of their heads, shocked and amazed that this creature is actually a living snowman.

"Your name is Chilly?" the light green cat asked.

He nodded his head. "Chilly!" he answered saying his name again.

"Can you help us? We are looking for Kirby's fourth memory, do you know where it is?" the deer asked changing back into her pendant form.

Chilly pointed to the mountains. "Chilly." he said.

"Thank you so much Chilly!" thanked the star spirit.

Nightmare laughed as he saw his monster showing the heroes the wrong path to the memory. _**"Yessssssssss, keep fooling them Chilly, soon they'll have to surrender and give Kirby to you Master."**_ he schemed.

The girl shadow chuckled. "Of course he will. Kirby's powers will be mine before I know it. Then, I will take over Abeline, then all of Enchantica." she replied. "Prepare to bow Hope Star! Welcome to your new lord!"

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Memory (part 2)

Chapter 10: The Final Memory (part 2)

The snow streaked down on to each of the quad face as the snowman lead them the way to the fourth one, the little pink baby shivered in the cold as he was on Petal's thin fur. He was shivering as he tried his best to keep warm while on his big sister's back. "P-P-P-Poyo." he said, rubbing his hands against his skin.

Petal turned her head as she was walking, half of her forehead was covered with snow, her mouth was quivering as bits of snow touched it. "I'm pretty cold too Kirby." she replied as she shook the snow off her head.

"How much farther Chilly?" the deer formed pendant asked.

Chilly didn't answer Fauna's question, instead he pointed to the top of the mountain, only a few yards away.

The quad moaned in complaint, realizing they still have more yards to go.

Twinkle was the most tired of all, despite having the ability to fly in midair. "Can we stop now and rest?" she asked.

Chilly shook his head.

Petal groaned, as her twitched and her fur bristled. "But we've been walking for hours." she complained.

Chilly paid no attention, instead he kept on walking foward, with the quad following behind.

...

As soon as they got there, Nightmare and the female shadow were waiting at the shield of the memory.

 **"So we meet again, Star Warrior."** replied Nightmare.

"Nightmare!" gasped Fauna. "What do you want now?!"

The female shadow laughed in an evil way. "We came here for your little pink friend." she answered as she finally showed her apperance. "You can call me Queen Sectonia, the future queen of Abeline."

The quad gasped.

Nightmare grinned menacingly at Kirby, his eyes glowed bloody red and he clutched his hands, ready to take the baby. **"Great job Chilly,"** he said as he then looked at the snowman. **"Now little Star Warrior, you're coming with us."** Nightmare grabbed the pink baby from Petal's back into his hands as Sectonia formed herself into a black hole and Nightmare flew in along with Kirby in his hands.

The baby screamed as he tried his best to let himself free.

"Kirby!" Petal yelled as she lifted her paw. Tears came from her eyes as she saw him and the two villians disappear into nothing but snow.

The star spirit and Fauna comforted the light green cat, as she kept on crying.

"I'm sorry Petal," replied Twinkle. "If only we could save Kirby."

Fauna nodded her head. "Yeah, if only one of us can turn into a portal to save Kirby."Suddenly, an idea flew into her head, she rushed over to grab the fourth memory, and gave it to Petal. "I will turn into the portal so we can save Kirby and stop Nightmare." Fauna turned herself into the portal and Petal and Twinkle jumped in, along with the memory in her paw.

To be continued...

 _Note: Yay! I'm almost done! So as I was writing this chapter, I realized that eight memories would take me forever so I've changed it to four instead. And also that means I'm gonna cut this fanfic short, so instead of eighteen chapters it's gonna be fifthteen instead. Again, I'm sorry for another short chapter and procrastinating. But other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and check out my other stories, and I will see you later! :)_


	11. Chapter 11: To the Bitter End

Chapter 11: To the Bitter End

As the duo came out of the portal, Fauna turned back into her deer form, they were in a strange place as a ray of light was shining on them as the rest of the room was pitch black.

"Where are we?" asked Twinkle.

"I don't know Twinkle." replied the deer.

Petal's ears twitched. "I hear Kirby!"

Anothe shine of light shone down from nearby the trio.

Curious they walked closer to the next light, they heard Clarice's voice as they were completely under it.

But the tone was a little sharp. "Not now." she said.

The light turned itself off as another light turned itself on. This time they saw Clarice's shadow, but her tone was more sharp than before.

"Not now guys." she said as she walked away.

The sound of Kirby's scream got even more loud as the girls got closer to the next light that was on.

They heard Clarice again but she was getting angry, as she moved like she was dazed and her form changed from shadow to cat every split second. "I said NOT NOW!" she yelled as a piece of Sectonia's scepter fell to the ground.

 _"C-Could Clarice be?!"_ thought the light green cat.

The trio saw Nightmare and Sectonia with Kirby, the pink baby was outcold as Nightmare was about to suck in his powers.

"STOP!" yelled Petal. "Don't hurt him!"

Nightmare stopped and looked at the girls, his grin was evil as ever. **"Well, what do we have here?"** he replied. **"If it isn't the ladies saving the day."**

Fauna's fur bristled. "Let Kirby go!" she spat. She ran towards Sectonia to attack her.

The queen bee fell down as her true form was revealed. She stood up and turned her head showing the form of a cat.

"Cl-Clarice?!" gasped Twinkle.

"But...that night...you were missing." replied Petal.

Clarice shook her head, eyes glowing with anger. "No, I was in the basement with Nightmare, forming up a plan for me to get Kirby's powers."

Twinkle's arms trembled. "But you promised Cadence to bring us back home, she wanted you to look after us while Abeline was being repaired!"

"That was her mistake!" she yelled. "Nightmare, take away Kirby's powers!"

Nightmare's claws were unleashed as he was about to dig them in to Kirby's skin, but something happened, Fauna pushed the unconsious baby out of the way, as the shadow's claws dug into her instead.

The deer shed a tear as her body was turning gray and disappearing as Nightmare was taking away her powers. "I'm sorry, guys, but my time ends now...tell...Kirby that I will miss him...when he wakes up...goodbye... my friends..." whispered Fauna as she was completely gone, and all that was left was nothing but her in her pendant form but the jewel was in half. One half was gray, while the other half was yellow.

The duo gasped. "Fauna!" cried Twinkle.

"Sh-She sacrificed herself for Kirby's life." sobbed Petal.

Clarice laughed. "We did it! Her powers are mine!"

 **"WHAT?! I thought you wanted Kirby's powers!"** gasped Nightmare.

"I did want Kirby's powers, that's true but since Fauna wanted me to use her powers instead, my plan for taking away someone's powers is complete, but taking over Abeline will take a while however, so we need time till Fauna's powers are completely pure evil!" replied Clarice. "Now let's get outta here, I need you to hold that pendant powers for about a year till they're truely ready to go!"

The two villians flew off until they were out of site.

Twinkle's eye were dark with dismay. "They're gone, and none too soon, why would Clarice want to take over Abeline? Hmmm."

"Well, at least Abeline will be in peace...for now. But we have to take Kirby and Fauna back to the dome house, put this last memory in, and we'll be home." replied the cat as she picked up Kirby and put him on her back and held the two halves of the heart gem.

They saw the lights of the dome house as they walked closer to it. They went, inside and put in the last memory in the crystal, the door slowly opened as a light was shining behind it.

They walked through it as they heard Clarice's singing again, and in the blink of an eye, they were back home.

To be continued...

 _Note: Yay! I have four chapters left and I'm almost done with this! So after I'm done with this I might either start writing Tiny but Mighty, or A Leader's Death, but there's a chance I might postpone the warrior's fanfic to November, and I might not write My Adventures in Dreamland b/c reasons. But I will write Tiny but Mighty when I'm done with Kirby's Prophecy, and also I will write the next chapter so you guys won't have to wait for two weeks or so. But I hope you like this chapter, and I will publish Chapter 12 tonight if I can. But see ya and thank you for a thousand views! Bye!_

 _Luv- WCF122_


	12. Chapter 12: Home at Last

Chapter 12: Home at Last

"We're home!" beamed the star spirit.

"Yep we sure are, there's no place like home." replied Petal as Kirby woke up.

The baby's vision was a blur at first, but he soon realized that he was on his sister's back. "Poyo...?" he asked, a little dazed.

Petal turned her head around and saw the baby wide awake. "Kirby, you're awake." she meowed.

Kirby looked around, not seeing Fauna in sight. "Fauna?" he asked, eyes dark with worry.

Twinkle and Petal frowned. "Fauna's gone." answered Twinkle.

Kirby tilted his head. "Poyo?"

"She's dead Kirby...look." Petal replied, showing the remains of Fauna.

Kirby gasped as he grabbed the two halves and started to cry. Tears ran down from his eyes as Petal pressed her front leg gently on the pink infant's back.

"We are truly sorry Kirby, we know she was a dear friend to you." comforted the light green cat.

Kirby nodded his head. He suddenly heard Fauna's voice coming from the glowing half of the heart.

"Don't be sad Kirby," said Fauna's voice. "I may be dead, but half of my spirit is in the jewel and your heart, and I've done all I can to help you, so the rest is up to you, but just remember I will flow in your dreams and I will always be with you."

Kirby smiled a little. "Poyo..." he said.

"See you later...friends." replied Fauna.

The baby wiped away his tears, as he smiled.

"Hey, what about Clarice?" Petal asked.

"Well, let's go find her." said Twinkle.

The trio walked out of the nursery, and went down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen. They saw her crying on the floor, leaning on the side of the counter, in one hand she was holding a small scepter, and in the other, a small purple box. The scepter rolled out of Clarice's paw and stopped when it hit the wall.

Petal's whiskers quivered in dismay. "Clarice? Are you ok?"

The purple cat looked at the trio, eyes glowing with rage. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled as she unleashed her claws, which threatened both Twinkle and Kirby. She then covered her mouth with her paw, realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry..." she sobbed. "I never meant to...it's too much."

Kirby rubbed his aunt's head, trying to say that it was ok. He suddenly heard a knock on the door.

Curious, the trio walked their way over, leaving Clarice sobbing by the counter. They opened the door and saw Cadence right in front of them.

"Cadence!" gasped Twinkle.

The pink cat's eyes were dark with fear as she hugged the three children. "Are you guys ok?" she asked, a little worried.

They all nodded their heads.

"Oh good, I was worried sick, I didn't know what happened to Clarice or why she wasn't answering the door, I didn't know what to do." she replied.

Petal smiled a little. "Well, we're not hurt!" she replied.

"At least you're alright now, so there's no need for me to worry. What happened?" said Cadence.

"It's a long story." answered the star spirit. "We'll tell you what happened when we get back to Abeline."

Cadence nodded her head, but she then looked at Kirby's body. "Where's Fauna?" she asked.

Petal's smile disappeared. "She's dead." she answered as she showed her mother the two halves of the jewel heart.

She gasped, saddened that Kirby's gift was broken. "Oh no...I'm sorry." she apologized. "I don't think I can fix it, cause this is a special kind of pendant, but there might be another way, but I don't know what. But there's no time for chit-chat, we gotta get you three back home.

...

In the royal bedroom, Cadence gasped in awe after hearing the story from Petal. "So you, Kirby, Twinkle, and Fauna found four memories that take place in the future, interesting...you must be talking about future orbs."

Petal's fur pricked. "Future orbs?" she asked.

"That is correct. You can only find them in a person's head, and if you collect them all, they will happen in the future, but only if you make the choice," Cadence explained. "But that last part that I said, that isn't optional, if you don't fufill those future orbs, that person who has them...will be gone forever, which is why, I'm gonna have to send Kirby away to a different planet, and he will have to stay there permanently...even if we have know him for a few months."

Petal gasped. "You're sending Kirby away?!"

Cadence nodded. "I'm sorry Petal, but that's the way it has to be, and I'll miss him too, and so will everyone here in Abeline and Hope Star." she sighed. Cadence started to weep, but she tried her best to hide it from her daughter.

Petal hugged the pink cat as tears came from her eyes as well. "When are you sending him away?" she asked.

Cadence dried her tears after she stopped hugging with her daughter. "I hate to say this...but we have to send him away tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" gasped Petal.

"I know it may seem to early to you, but I need to, and there's a chance Kirby might forget us."

"For...Forget us?! Are you out of your mind Mom?!" she spat.

Cadence sighed. "I'm not out of my mind Petal, but I said a chance, it's either he'll still remember us...or he won't." She stared at the night sky, the stars were sparkling in the night. "It's getting late, we need to get some sleep, Kirby will leave at high noon."

Petal calmed down, understanding that it was for the greater good. "Alright, night Mother."

"Goodnight Petal." replied the pink cat. She walked out of her room and poked her head into the nursery, she could hear the sounds of Kirby sleeping in his crib. She walked up to the crib and laid her legs on it and rocked it, she managed to shed a tear as she was tilting it. "Kirby..." she whispered quietly. "I'm sorry, but this will be your last day here in the castle, here in Abeline, here in Enchantica, and here on Hope Star. I love you...I'll miss you...and so will Petal...and everyone here in the kingdom...goodbye...son..."

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Ever Forget

Chapter 13: Don't Ever Forget

The sun rose up in the east as rays beamed through the glass in Cadence's bedroom. She was staring at the morning sun, know that the day had arrived, the day that Kirby must leave Abeline. _"It's nearly time till high noon, Kirby's gonna leave soon."_ she thought. _"We'll all miss him, including Meta Knight, Petal, and I."_ She walked out to the balcony, and stared down at her children and the star spirit, a tear managed to form into her eye as she started to shed them. She didn't notice Meta Knight walking to her and standing beside her.

"Cadence," said the older Star Warrior.

The pink she-cat jumped then turned her head, her eyes were a little red from crying. "Y-Yes?" she replied.

Meta Knight's eyes were glowing gray. "I know how hard it must be for you to send Kirby away, especially since he's at a very young age. But I know your doing this because you don't want him to be gone forever," he said.

Cadence sighed in agreement.

"But, you could at least make Twinkle come along with him." replied Meta Knight, eyes glowing a brighter yellow.

Cadence's ears perked up a little. "What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Twinkle will become the Warp Star, she will help Kirby whenever she will be summoned by someone who loves him the most." replied the retired Star Warrior. "Even though you will miss Kirby briefly, he will be flowing in your dreams, and I'm sure you will be in his dreams as well."

Cadence smiled a little. "Thank you Meta Knight." she said quietly. Cadence kissed Meta Knight on the forehead and went off to go tell the guards to prepare the Starship.

...

High noon came, the time for Kirby to depart from Abeline. The whole village was there, including Meta Knight, Dove and Victor, Petal, Cadence, and Twinkle.

Cadence put the dozing pink baby in the Starship, along with half of Fauna's spirit, and Twinkle transformed herself into the Warp Star, and was put in the small purple box, which Cadence put in as well. She started to cry, thinking that it was her fault for doing this.

Petal comforted her mother as she was crying too.

Meta Knight's eyes were glowing blue as he closed the door to the space ship.

It lifted off slowly into the atmosphere as everyone waved their paws goodbye to the sleeping infant.

The space ship went farther and father out into space until it was nothing but the size of a flea. Hope Star grew smaller and smaller as it flew away with the baby sleeping in the seat.

Back on Hope Star, Cadence was on the balcony, trying her best to let it go. But she couldn't help but weep. She cried for about twenty minutes, and she looked at the clear blue sky, and smiled a little. _"Stay safe, Kirby, and may the stars guide you to a better place where you will fufill your future, and may we watch you among the stars."_ she thought. "...Goodbye..."


	14. The End

WHY ARE PEOPLE STILL READING THIS FIC?!


End file.
